


No one wants a broken boy

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Does the descriptions count as body horror I can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can't be more broken than tyler</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one wants a broken boy

Josh Dun is broken. 

Tyler was broken too, still has the cracks running across his veins and elsewhere, but they're sealing up now, and he's fine, he's better. 

Josh can see the way almost every visible area of his own skin is cracked and how some of pieces of him seem to fall away only to return in a few moments, and he thinks other people can see it. So he doesn't take his shirt off onstage anymore, doesn't want to show how many black cracks run along his chest and back. 

One time, he asks Tyler about the cracks along his arms. 

Tyler asks Josh if he feels okay. 

When the kids raise their hands in the crowd, Josh can see how some of them are falling apart, some are simply cracked, and some are almost whole. 

Nothing falls away from people at concerts. 

Except for what falls away from him. 

Josh remembers when he first saw Tyler, remembers how he could barely make out Tyler's features from the cracks that covered his skin, how pieces fell behind him when he walked. 

He remembers watching the cracks slowly fade. 

But now Josh is almost in that state.

He stares at his broken body in the mirror, pieces falling away and exposing simple blackness before reappearing. 

Apparently, only he can see how broken people are. 

Josh is so, so broken. 

But no one else can tell. 

So he tells nobody, he keeps it to himself. 

Josh can tell when Tyler's having a bad day because of the cracks that creep along his cheekbones, so Josh goes out and gets him red bull and Taco Bell and sits and listens, even as Josh’s own body breaks apart. 

Josh remembers meeting a fan who was entirely cracks, a black shifting mass of a person with pieces falling off at a constant rate, dusting the ground around them like snow. Josh remembers his breath catching in his throat, how he'd hugged them harder than he'd ever hugged anyone, how the cracks had cleared away from their eyes just enough for him to see bits of blue. 

Josh remembers going back to the tour bus and crying for hours, Tyler eventually giving up on comforting him. He'd never seen anyone that broken, and it shook him down to his core. 

Josh's thoughts don't make sense, cracking and breaking like his skin. 

He's so, so, so broken. 

But he can't tell anyone, he can't let it show, because Tyler's the one with the problems, Tyler's the one with the black cracks running along his skin, only Tyler's brokenness in the band matters. 

Josh remembers a fan looking him up and down, concerned. 

Josh remembers the fan whispering something into his ear as they hugged him. 

“Why are you more cracked than Tyler?”

Josh remembers bursting into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write anything happy can i


End file.
